mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Черри Физзи/Галерея
Первый сезон Хвастунишка Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png Spike being supportive S1E06.png Rarity in disagreement S1E6.png Отличительные знаки The apple stall S1E12.png Осенний забег The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png Шоу талантов Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png Секреты дружбы Catwalk S1E20.png Displeased audience S1E20.png Happy audience S1E20.png Happy audience 2 S1E20.png Яблоки раздора Camera zooms out to show Appleloosa S1E21.png Wide shot of Appleloosa S01E21.png Noteworthy and Dr. Hooves shuts window S01E21.png Rainbow Dash trying to think of a solution S1E21.png Appleloosa Preparing For Battle S1E21.png Clearing trees for buffalo S1E21.png Goldengrape preparing to throw pies S1E21.png Птица Феникс Cherry Fizzy with royal guards S1E22.png История знаков отличия Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png Cherry Fizzy pushing a cart containing an egg S1E23.png Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png Самый лучший вечер Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Queue of ponies by the castle stairs S1E26.png Второй сезон Таинственный защитник Rainbow Dash and her ghost writer S2E08.png Rainbow Dash ok... S2E8.png SpikeImpressed1S2E8.png Канун Дня горящего очага Derpy looking behind S2E11.png Sad Derpy S2E11.png Пропажа Main ponies running to Applejack S02E14.png Сверхскоростная соковыжималка 6000 Everypony watching2 S02E15.png Flim singing S02E15.png День сердец и копыт Ponyville overview S2E17.png Town Square Exterior S2E17.png Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png Настоящий друг Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png Настоять на своём Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png Long line of ponies gasp S02E19.png Speed backing1 S02E19.png Ponies going to the back of the line S02E19.png Ponies standing behind Fluttershy S02E19.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Wedding sham S02E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Celestia with other ponies S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Третий сезон Слишком много Пинки Пай Crowd of ponies in front of Twilight's library S3E03.png Pinkie Pie clones forming a crowd S3E03.png Плохое яблоко Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png Магическая дуэль Rarity not wanting this S3E5.png Rarity you beast! S3E5.png Rarity looking at her dress S3E5.png Rarity only be used S3E5.png Applejack carrying a fainted Rarity S3E05.png Twilight and Spike arrives S3E05.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png Hooded Trixie S3E05.png A magic duel at Town Square S3E5.png Загадочное волшебное лекарство Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Twilight on the edge of a fountain S3E13.png Twilight-There's the mayor S3E13.png Twilight passes by Mayor Mare S03E13.png Blank flank musicians animation error S3E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Princess Twilight admiring cheers S3E13.png Shining Armor -so proud of you- S03E13.png Eye Rub S3E13.png Liquid Pride S3E13.png Twilight and Shining Armor laughing and hugging S03E13.png Pinkie Pie -best coronation day ever!- S03E13.png Main 6 coronation group hug S03E13.png Четвёртый сезон Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Taxi passenger pointing at the line of ponies S4E08.png Третий лишний Mane 6 at the trainstation S4E11.png Гордость Пинки Pinkie Pie 'As if' S4E12.png Cheese presenting a picture S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Twilight levitating the goof-off rule book S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Rainbow nervous S4E12.png Rainbow 'What could be better' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png Cheese eating cheeses S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese at the party S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese -not as great as two- S4E12.png Будь проще! Townsponies walking S4E13.png Mayor looks at selection committee S4E13.png Granny Smith walking to Mayor S4E13.png Trenderhoof and Applejack walking S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Sweetie Drops and a foal S4E13.png Trenderhoof pointing towards Derpy and a stallion S4E13.png Ванильная пони Crowd of ponies S4E14.png Crowd cheering S4E14.png Быть Бризи непросто Twilight -please welcome... the Breezies!- S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Ponies in shock S4E16.png Помощь Крошки Бель CMC with glasses entering the lobby S4E19.png Ponies nodding in agreement S4E19.png Прыжок веры Flam -don't heal all that quick- S4E20.png Sick ponies falling down S4E20.png Granny -Now how do ya like that-- S4E20.png AJ -There's somethin' funny- S4E20.png Granny Smith with coins S4E20.png Tonic levitated onto Granny Smith's hoof S4E20.png Applejack -Are you as worried as I am-- S4E20.png Big McIntosh -Eeyup- S4E20.png Экзамен на раз, два, три! Pinkie Pie and Cherry Fizzy with Wonderbolts drawings S4E21.png Честная сделка Rainbow Dash -seriously-- S4E22.png Rainbow Dash flies to crystal chalice stall S4E22.png Pinkie addressing crowd of ponies S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Pinkie's book auction continues S4E22.png Auction crowd dispersing S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow -might have forgotten that for a little bit- S4E22.png Rainbow -there's no way this trade can be fair- S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Эквестрийские игры Stadium field distance shot S4E24.png Stadium crowd stricken with silence S4E24.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Пятый сезон Родео в Эпполузе Cutie Mark Crusaders excited about the rodeo S5E6.png Ponies watching rodeo clowning S5E6.png Rodeo clowns crash into each other S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar addresses his deputies S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies getting restless S5E6.png Braeburn hit on the head with a beach ball S5E6.png Braeburn in a daze S5E6.png Trouble Shoes with performance nerves S5E6.png Rodeo clowns form a pyramid S5E6.png Braeburn stuck in a hay bale S5E6.png Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда The Grand Galloping Gala entrance hall S5E7.png Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Discord spying from the ballroom chandelier S5E7.png Кусочек жизни Assorted ponies listening to the mayor S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Разрушитель вечеринки Dodge Junction S5E11.png A party S5E11.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Fluttershy asks the other ponies for help S5E13.png Twilight rallies the ponies together S5E13.png Fluttershy and giant Angel witness the Tantabus' growth S5E13.png Рарити идёт по следу! Rarity and other ponies watch the aerial display S5E15.png Rarity looking suspicious S5E15.png Братский фестиваль The front legs of Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Orchard Blossom -I'm so delighted to meet your little friends- S5E17.png Orchard Blossom -Would these be your dear and beloved- S5E17.png Orchard Blossom looks at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S5E17.png Apple Bloom sighs; Big Mac smiles S5E17.png Apple Bloom introduces Orchard Blossom to her friends S5E17.png Unicorn sisters singing opera S5E17.png Unicorn sisters bow to the crowd S5E17.png Booth barker congratulates unicorn sisters S5E17.png Booth barker -weren't those two sisters great-- S5E17.png Booth barker looks for the next competitors S5E17.png Apple Bloom asking if Orchard Blossom knows the lyrics S5E17.png Orchard Blossom -did it now-- S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom about to sing S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom singing together S5E17.png Apple Bloom singing -a special kind of friend- S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom -it's not always perfect- S5E17.png Crowd in shock first half S5E17.png Crowd in shock second half S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom doing Sisterhooves cheer S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom cheering out of sync S5E17.png Orchard Blossom cheering excitedly; Apple Bloom nervous S5E17.png Orchard Blossom's mane falls over her eyes S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom's lackluster routine S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom finish routine S5E17.png Orchard Blossom accidentally bucks Apple Bloom off stage S5E17.png Orchard Blossom looking for Apple Bloom S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo jump-roping in sync S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo synchronized jump-roping S5E17.png В поисках утраченного знака CMC follow Diamond Tiara through town S5E18.png Diamond singing on a bridge S5E18.png Diamond looking at Cherry Fizzy and Noi S5E18.png Diamond looking at her reflection in the water S5E18.png Diamond Tiara sings while walking through Ponyville S5E18.png CMC listening to Diamond Tiara's song S5E18.png Шестой сезон Подарок для Мод Пай Pinkie, Rarity, and Maud wander through Manehattan at sunset S6E3.png Maud Pie pointing at Pouch Pony S6E3.png Знаки отличия Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Никаких вторых шансов Fluttershy holding Applejack in fear S6E6.png Audience getting excited; Fluttershy covering her eyes S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Fluttershy fainting S6E6.png Fluttershy cracks one eye open S6E6.png Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie cheer for Trixie S6E6.png Новичок Дэш Twilight and ponies impressed by Wonderbolts S6E7.png День очага Ponies smiling at eachother S06E08.png Ponies gallop up and down the castle S6E8.png Pegasi decorating a Hearth's Warming tree S6E8.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Spectators cheer for passing racers S6E14.png 28 розыгрышей спустя Twilight --who enjoys them and who doesn't-- S6E15.png Ponyville ponies agreeing with Twilight S6E15.png Twilight and ponies looking worried at Pinkie S6E15.png Zombie ponies approaching the barn S6E15.png Бакбольный сезон Buckball banner of Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png Lyra Heartstrings cheering and throwing confetti S6E18.png Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby loves her cute-ceañera S6E19.png Gabby gratefully hugging the Crusaders S6E19.png Вива Лас-Пегас Applejack and Fluttershy return to the resort lobby S6E20.png Applejack --the only pony who benefits-- S6E20.png Applejack --the best friend any of these ponies have-- S6E20.png Седьмой сезон Буря эмоций Ponies outside the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Nurse Redheart nursing Cherry Fizzy S7E3.png Cherry Fizzy opening his mouth S7E3.png Flurry appears and looks inside Fizzy's mouth S7E3.png Flurry teleports away from Redheart and Fizzy S7E3.png Друзья навеки Starlight asks Maud about her interests S7E4.png Maud shares her interests with Starlight S7E4.png Вечный жеребёнок Distance view of Ponyville and mountainside S7E6.png Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Честная Эппл Pinkie Pie asks Cherry Fizzy about Applejack S7E9.png Cherry Fizzy -the most honest pony there is-- S7E9.png Pinkie Pie successfully proves Rarity's theory S7E9.png Избегая неприятностей Ponies interact outside Sugarcube Corner S7E11.png Ponyville ponies hear Pinkie Pie's outburst S7E11.png Нарушенная гармония Discord poofing bits for Cherry Fizzy S7E12.png Cherry Fizzy looks at large amount of bits S7E12.png Pinkie asks about glowing, flying, self-folding napkins S7E12.png Идеальная пара Apple Bloom in the Ponyville marketplace S7E13.png Ponies gather in front of Grand Pear's jam stand S7E13.png Обратная сторона славы Twilight looking at the Sweet Apple Admirers S7E14.png Ponies startled by Twilight's loud voice S7E14.png И нашим и вашим Spike checking his party checklist S7E15.png Wide view of Ponyville town square S7E15.png Ember's breath sets the banner on fire S7E15.png Ponies look at the smoldering banner S7E15.png Cherry Fizzy and Lemon Hearts running away S7E15.png Ember and Thorax's Flame of Friendship party S7E15.png Грива в тебе не главное Rarity walking through Ponyville in a cloak S7E19.png Rarity sees crowd outside Quills and Sofas S7E19.png Разное Royal Wedding poster.jpg Blind Bag Cherry Fizzy.jpg Cherry Fizzy collector card.jpg en:Cherry Fizzy/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей